


Чердак

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: Далекий светлый терем [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Mystery, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Это мир, в котором не случилось Сыпи, а Энси Хотакайнен и Мия Вестерстрём, встретившись однажды, подружились, потом полюбили друг друга и в итоге поженились. И жили они долго и счастливо, в окружении многочисленных детей, внуков и правнуков…Часть 1: После того, как Мия и Энси поженились, старый дом Вестерстрёмов оживает
Relationships: Ensi Hotakainen/Mia Västerström
Series: Далекий светлый терем [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134251
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Чердак

Дом был стар. Но, даже будучи старым, благодаря сменяющим друг друга поколениям жильцов он держался бодрячком, сиял вечерами теплым светом окон, наряжался зимой в разноцветные гирлянды, и только Чердак одиноким мрачным сычом смотрел на бурлящую внизу жизнь.

Чердак был местом памяти – все пространство под крышей было заставлено уже не нужной, но могущей еще однажды пригодиться мебелью. Каждый предмет был заботливо укутан в чехол, и раз в полгода хозяйка устраивала уборку, исправно выметая тонны пыли. Еще на Чердаке стояли многочисленные ящики. Они высились аккуратными рядами, на каждом висел список того, что внутри, и время от времени кто-нибудь из членов семьи приходил на поиски нужной ему вещицы. А больше тут ничего и не было.

Атмосфера памяти и скорби, наполняющая Чердак, постоянно пыталась отравить Дом, медленно и неуклонно оседая вниз, на второй этаж, заполняя собой комнаты и спальни. Постепенно Дом начал чахнуть. Владеющая им семья никогда не была многочисленной, а тут вот молодая хозяйка похоронила мужа – совсем еще крепкого, здорового мужчину, который так и не успел прижиться и стать для Дома «своим». Может, и не пришлось бы хоронить.

Но Дом не собирался тратить свои силы на чужака. Все, что были, он пускал на собственное неумирание, всеми доступными способами отгораживаясь от Чердака. Раз – хозяйка забыла о плановой уборке. Два – вспомнила и полезла наверх, но на полпути ее отвлек плач новорожденного. Три – случайно заклинило засов люка и, как ни бились, открыть его так и не смогли. Четыре…

К четвертому шагу Дом перейти не успел. Хозяйка, день ото дня все более радостная, приветствовала на пороге новых жильцов.

Дом дрожал от топота и гиканья, когда двое одинаковых лохматых мальчишек носились по коридорам, играя в догонялки. Дом звенел, когда они же с воплями сражались на игрушечных саблях или пистолетах, прячась за диванами и шкафами. Дом радовался, потому что от бьющей ключом новой жизни отрава Чердака отступала, возвращалась обратно в стылое и темное подкрышье.

Чердак же – просто затаился, стал ждать, потому что ничего другого не умел.

Однажды дети вырастут и разлетятся, и больше никто не помешает ему, так считал Чердак.

Стук выбитого засова и скрип открывшегося люка прервал его уединение.

Крышка люка с глухим стуком упала, подняв в воздух клубы пыли, и двое сорванцов, второпях сунувшиеся наверх, закашлялись.

– Ух ты! – сказал один из двух совершенно одинаковых мальчишек. – Тут классно!

– Ага! – его брат шмыгнул носом и подтянулся на руках, выбираясь из люка. Встал на ноги, шумно притопнул ногой. – Типа мы в трюме корабля.

– Это наш корабль? – спросил его брат, вставая рядом и оглядываясь. – Вон, ящики какие-то… А это что, диван?

Первый ухмыльнулся.

– Теперь – да. Мы взяли его на абордаж, как настоящие пираты! Йо-хо-хо! – закричал он, и близнец подхватил его ликующее звонкое улюлюкание.

Крича и смеясь, они побежали вприпрыжку между ящиками и мебелью, будто залезли не на скучный пыльный чердак, а открыли целую пещеру с сокровищами. Их ясные голоса наполнили пространство звуками труб и горнов и забились под коньком крыши, как хлопотливые летние пичуги. Шуршала ткань, стаскиваемая с диванов и кресел в четыре руки. Пело с неуверенной радостью давно расстроенное пианино. И даже запыленное стекло в маленьком чердачном окошке поблескивало как-то по-особенному.

– А я вас везде ищу, – в люке появился старший сын хозяйки. Остановился на верхней ступеньке и уставился на близнецов. – Что это вы тут устроили, Юхаюкка?

– Это наше пиратское логово! – закричали те что есть мочи, окончательно спугнув трагическую тишину Чердака. И отвратительно запели на два голоса: – Тринадцать человек на сундук мертвеца! Йо-хо-хо! И бутылка рома!

Торольф удивленно смотрел на них, как будто не понимая, что происходит, потом задумался и неуверенно сказал:

– Ну, думаю, с этим можно что-то сделать, – и стал спускаться вниз. Снизу донеслось: – Надо у мамы спросить. Может, ей там что-то нужно…

И это был конец Чердака.

Мальчишки убежали, наспех накрыв чехлами диван и кресла, и получили нестрогий нагоняй за то, что перемазались в пыли и паутине. На следующий день на Чердаке появились рабочие в синих спецовках – они выносили мебель и ящики, мыли полы и собирали паутину, утепляли крышу и превращали Чердак в уютную Мансарду. Хозяйка повесила под крышей три старинных фонаря (их сняли с настоящего пиратского корабля, уверяла она), но вместо масла в них горели яркие электрические лампочки. Вдоль одной стены встал длинный диван, а напротив него – книжные полки, которые старший брат заполнил придирчиво подобранными книгами про пиратов и журналами про путешествия и приключения. Рядом со шкафом установили морской рундук, куда близнецы сложили свои игрушки, и постелили ковер, чтобы мягче игралось. В дальней части поставили тахту и маленький столик для чаепития. Пространство у окна превратили в капитанский мостик, и оба бравых новоиспеченных морских волка клятвенно пообещали не забывать про уроки.

– Смотрите у меня, – строго сказала мать близнецов. – Узнаю, что не учитесь, закрою ваше пиратское логово на сто тысяч замков.

– Ну ма-а-а-а-ам!

Стоящая рядом Хозяйка захихикала в кулак. Близнецы бросили к ней с криками «м-а-а-а-а-ам!», но вдруг остановились и посмотрели друг на друга, а потом на обеих женщин.

– Это как-то неправильно, – сказал один.

– Что неправильно? – спросила, наклонившись к ним, Мия.

– Ну, потому что она, – мальчик указал на мать,– наша мама, так?

– Но ведь и ты теперь тоже наша мама! – торжествующе закричал второй.

– И что тут такого, мои солнышки? – проворковала она, притягивая к себе обоих мальчишек.

Старший вклинился между ними и как бы между прочим процитировал:

– Жена – Эмма. И собака тоже Эмма.

– Так, Торольф…

Близнецы обменялись многозначительными взглядами, отлипли от матери и заявили:

– Ты, – сказали они своей родной матери, – будешь «Ма». А ты, – сказали они ее жене, – будешь «мамуля»!

И с криками «мамуля! Ма нас обижает!» кинулись к ней.

Так Чердак перестал быть Чердаком и превратился в Пиратское Логово. Обитателям Логова было выставлено несколько условий: ночевать и столоваться на берегу, слушаться Ее Величество Королеву и Ее Первого Рыцаря, вовремя делать уроки и обещать не сигать из окна, воображая себя в открытом море.

Торжественная присяга была запечатлена на общей семейной фотографии.

Как-то раз, когда господа пираты делали уроки, склонившись над учебником и споря о том, как правильно решать эту задачку, в Логово заглянула их Ма. Полюбовавшись, как отпрыски корпят над учебой, она кашлянула, привлекая их внимание, и вручила им небольшой чемоданчик. Внутри – мальчишки заорали от восторга, заставив Логово по старой памяти содрогнуться, – на бархатной подложке лежали два пистолета, почти как настоящие! А Ма установила для них ростовую мишень в форме человеческого силуэта с красным кружочком в центре лба и с левой стороны груди.

– Пираты обычно отменно стреляют, – сказала она напоследок.

На Хэллоуин старший брат затащил, пыхтя, здоровенный телевизор и кучу флешек, и до самой ночи они втроем смотрели ужастики и трескали конфеты, шоколад и тыквенные печеньки. А потом спали вполвалку, накрывшись одним на троих пледом. Утром, конечно, пришлось убираться, но что такое настоящему пирату отдраить палубу своего корабля?!

На Рождество Мамуля подарила обоим здоровенные пиратские треуголки и глазную повязку, и протез-крюк. Они долго и шумно спорили, кому достанется повязка, а кому крюк, пока Мамуля не предложила решить спор в честном поединке. В честном поединке победила Ма, с легкостью уложив все пульки ровно в яблочко, после чего распределила призы. Юхе досталась повязка, Юкке – крюк. На следующей неделе они поменялись.

– Что это тут у вас? – спросил, с любопытством озираясь, дядя. На самом деле он вместе с тетей приехал на мамулин день рожденья. И, пока женщины секретничали о чем-то своем в гостинной, дядя захотел посмотреть на их Логово. Близнецы переглянулись, и Юха убрал в карман приготовленный диктофон. – Здорово же у вас тут, – признался он и осторожно уселся на диван. – Жаль, что у меня такого в детстве не было. – Дядя был здоровенный и широкий, слегка отпущенные волосы скрывали сломанные несколько раз уши – как-то не верилось, что когда-то он был маленьким, пусть Ма и показывала их детские фото. 

Неудивительно, что на день рожденья они получили от дяди модель настоящего пиратского фрегата. Каждые выходные несколько месяцев подряд они корпели над ним: склеивали детали, кроили паруса из шторы (мамуля, посмотрев на дело их рук, сказала, что все равно давно хотела эти шторы поменять, и вместе с новыми купила им настоящей алой парусины!) и красили корпус всамделишней морской краской. Ну и воняла же она!

Об имени для корабля спорили до хрипоты, пока старший брат не положил спору конец, подсунув им книжку. На следующее утро они торжественно вывели золотой краской на боку фрегата «Велламо». Потому что на самом деле так и не договорились.

А к семейным фото на стене добавился снимок дяди, тот самый момент на ковре, который принес ему олимпийское золото.

Время шло. Логово обзаводилось обновками. Юха натащил еще книжек – на этот раз по мифологии, – и пришлось ставить дополнительные полки. Юкка притаранил с какой-то барахолки старинную печатную машинку и с увлечением учился на ней печатать. Впрочем, вскоре агрегат был оккупирован подросшим Торнбьерном. Кузина Тару, закадычная подружка их младшего брата, разок оказавшись в Логове, фыркнула пренебрежительно: мол, мальчишки, — и сбежала. Через несколько дней курьер привез от нее посылку со стилизованными под старину картами – морей и звездного неба.

А уж тот вечер, когда оба близнеца умудрились пригласить на одно и то же время своих подружек, и вовсе вошел в список «самых любимых семейных историй».  
Пиратское Логово прочно обосновалось в Доме, и там где прежде царили лишь тишина и уныние, теперь разливался источник жизни радости.

***

Туури оторвалась от чтения, вдруг осознав, что на этаже стало тихо. Она приехала к бабушкам в надежд дописать свой курсовой проект в тишине и покое, но кто же знал, что дядя и тетя в этот же день скинут сюда своих подменышей! Туури спряталась от них, позорно сбежав в библиотеку (куда этих бесенят и пряником не заманишь), и на всякий случай заперлась изнутри. Тройняшки бесновались за дверью и на разные голоса изображали демонов, идущих по ее душу, но вскоре им надоело и они сбежали куда-то еще. 

А теперь было тихо.

Туури отперла дверь и высунула нос в коридор. Удивленная почти пугающей тишиной, она убедила себя, что сделает перерыв, только чтобы удостовериться, что ничего не случилось и бабуля просто нашла, чем занять этих исчадий ада, а потом снова вернется к работе. Она вышла из библиотеки на галерею второго этажа. Бабуля была внизу: перебирала стопку приглашений, сортируя их по ей одной понятным признакам, – а на вопрос, где тройняшки показала пальцем в потолок.  
Туури моргнула. Они что, пошли в Логово?

Они же там все разнесут! Она ахнула и поспешила к лестнице на чердак. Уже на подходе она услышала веселые вопли, приглушенные качественной звукоизоляцией – вот почему в библиотеке ей ничего не было слышно! Но Логово – это Логово! Там папин-дядин фрегат! Книги! Пистолеты! Дядины рисунки! Тройняшки же обязательно что-нибудь сломают! Готовая обрушиться на непослушных детишек подобно каре небесной, она, пыхтя, залезла в люк и – едва успела закрыть открытый было рот.

Тройняшки организовано бесились под присмотром Эмиля. Кузен, водрузив на голову треуголку, командовал, а Хокан и Анна, соревнуясь, стреляли из пистолетов по той самой мишени. Суне изображал помощника капитана и смотрел на своих брата и сестру с плохо скрываемой гордостью – конечно, ему тоже хотелось пострелять, но кузен Эмиль выбрал своим помощником именно его! На тахте, подобрав под себя ноги, устроился Лалли. На голове его красовался ободок с кошачьими ушами, а сам он рылся в своем телефоне и лопал печеньки.

Туури почувствовала, как детская обида захлестывает ее.

Воспользовавшись тем, что ее появление осталось незамеченным, она как можно тише влезла наверх, прокралась к тахте и мстительно дернула Лалли за волосы.

– Эй! – он вскинулся и обиженно зашипел. Ну точь-в-точь кот. – Туури, ты чего?

– А со мной вы играть в пиратов не хотели! – заявила она. В памяти как наяву встал тот ужасный день. Она, такая красивая в папиной треуголке, с повязкой на глазу и с саблей в руке, уже забралась на лестницу и оттуда командует младшим следовать ее приказам, потому что она старшая и потому она капитан, это же очевидно! Но – Лалли тут же заявил, что не хочет, а Эмиль сказал, что раз Лалли не играет, то и он тоже. Никогда еще ни один мужчина не смел бросить Туури с такой же жестокостью!

– Да потому что ты неправильно играешь! – фыркнул Лалли. – Ну, вот что ты от меня тогда хотела?

– Чтоб ты был моим верным матросом, – буркнула Туури. – Может, даже канониром. Я бы тебе даже дозор в вороньем гнезде доверила бы!

Лалли демонстративно зевнул и потянул к себе плед. Он выглядел сонным.

– Не… – Он накрылся пледом, собираясь спать. – Мне не подходит.

– А кто ты тогда?

Он приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на нее.

– Ты глупая. Не видишь разве, я – корабельный кот.

– Тьфу на тебя! – ругнулась Туури и отобрала у этого ленивца печенье. Еще и ест как не в себя, зараза такая, и не толстеет! Ну разве это справедливо!

Лалли сел и хмуро посмотрел на нее.

– Отдай печенье, – потребовал он. Она помотала головой и запихнула в рот целую горсть. Лалли мстительно прищурился: – Ах так? Ну, ты сама напросилась! Мяу! – и громко мяукнул, совсем как настоящий кот.

Возня и кутерьма у мишени стихла. Суне сделал шаг вперед и заявил:

– Капитан! Неприятель пытается украсть нашего кота!

Эмиль надвинул на лоб треуголку, скрывая улыбку, и указал на Туури:

– В атаку!

Тройняшки с диким воем бросились на Туури, размахивая пистолетами и саблей и ругаясь на пиратском языке. Перед лицом такой неистовой атаки всякое сопротивление было смято в мгновение ока, как фантик от конфеты. Миску с печеньем вернули законному владельцу, а саму Туури отконвоировали и усадили на стул.

Эмиль, наклонившись к ней, шепнул:

– Ну, ты же хотела поиграть в пиратов, правда, сестренка? – и улыбнулся. – И как мы поступим с пленником? – строго спросил он. – Какие есть идеи, мои верные корсары?

– Давайте вздернем ее на рее! – завопил Суне на правах старпома, а Хокан с обидой ткнул его локтем в бок – он тоже хотел это предложить!

– Нет, давайте проведем по доске и отправим на корм рыбам! – заспорил он, перекрикивая брата.

Анна дисциплинированно подняла руку и прагматично предложила:

– Давайте продадим ее.

Туури послала грозный взгляд хихикающему Лалли, попрощалась мысленно с проектом, и, нацепив на лицо маску испуганной жертвы, зашлась в мольбах и рыданиях. Наконец-то она поиграет в пиратов!


End file.
